<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In A Different Way by SoldierSorceressHero</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206555">In A Different Way</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierSorceressHero/pseuds/SoldierSorceressHero'>SoldierSorceressHero</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28206555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoldierSorceressHero/pseuds/SoldierSorceressHero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A terrible Merthur fanfic including an AU where my character is thrown into the mix.</p><p>Merlin and Remi have been friends since they were thirteen. They both have magic, which is why they stick together. When they both get sent to Camelot to work for the court physician, they find out the future has more in plan for them than delivering medicines... </p><p>Kilgharrah, the Great Dragon living underneath the doomed kingdom, calls them both and informs them of their destiny. Merlin and Arthur are two sides of the same coin; as are Remi and Morgana. </p><p>[If Merlin's job is to make sure Arthur doesn't die, Remi's job is to make sure Morgana doesn't turn evil.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Morgana/OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In A Different Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Welcome to my terrible fanfic. :j</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOGUE</p><p>Beneath the burning city, a dragon lay in a prison of scraggly rock and mountainous yawns of black void.<br/>This dragon was white in colour; the only other dragon alive. He lay sleeping, and his gentle breathing filled the black shadows with gusts of wind. <br/>He opened his eyes and the gold irises revealed to us spilled light into his confinement, brighter than torches.<br/>His entire body jolted when he felt the pain the last of his siblings had endured.<br/>Kilgharrah roared, so loud the entire cave shook and aboveground, the very earth felt like it may split in two.<br/>Dust and pieces of rock fell from the jagged ceiling, and the white dragon shook himself free of the unwanted coating. A deep growl rumbled from his throat as the chain wrapped around his hind ankle jingled and clinked, making sparks fly as he raked it across the ground in fury.<br/>Kilgharrah's eyes narrowed to slits.<br/>And in each of his irises he saw two children, a boy and a girl. He saw what they had been and what they will be; he saw them cast enchantments and he saw their irises light up as bright as his own.<br/>Exhaustion ripped his limbs and eventually collapsed them, and he closed his eyes once more.<br/>But he knew what was coming.<br/>Finally, he had something to look forward to.<br/>Hope in the form of two creatures of magic by name of Merlin and Remi.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>